Gelombang Takdir
by iris-aoi
Summary: Dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, lolosnya Organisasi Hitam. Mungkinkah mereka bergerak kembali? Bagaimana bila para Detective terkenal bernaung di satu tempat? Apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Baca aja, gak pintar buat summary. RnR.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Menelusuri Takdir**

**by: iris-aoi**

**.**

**Chapter I prolog**

**Warning:** FanFict ini adalah fanfict seorang amatir, harap dimaklumi bila ada yang aneh. Gomen na~

**Disclaimer: **Cerita Detective Conan dan tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat didalamnya adalah kepunyaan **Aoyama Gosho**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana permohonan kasus dari Hokkaido 3 hari lalu yang kau ceritakan padaku lewat telephone, Ran-san?", tanya seorang cewek cantik bermata biru kepada orang yang sedang duduk di depannya itu.

"Shinichi yang menyelesaikannya, Aoko", jawab cewek yang memiliki 'tanduk' dan wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Aoko. "Dia akan kembali ke kantor hari ini", tambahnya.

"Hn.. Apakah Heiji-kun dan yang lain juga bersamanya?", tanya Aoko.

"Ah,, tidak. Heiji dan Kazuha pulang ke Osaka sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sepertinya, mereka dipanggil oleh ayah mereka untuk membantu kasus di sana. Mereka akan segera sampai di Tokyo lagi nanti sore, begitulah kata Kazuha"

"Kapan mereka kembali? Sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertemu yang lainnya. Heheheh. Em, yang lain?"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, Saguru, Shiho, dan Shuichi berangkat ke Amerika sejak satu bulan yang lalu karena ada informasi tentang pergerakan 'mereka'. Mereka baru akan pulang lusa nanti, sedangkan kau dan Kaito baru pulang dari Kyoto semalam setelah pergi hampir dua minggu lebih." Ran menghela nafas

"Hahah.. Aku mengerti. Ya, inilah resiko mendirikan kantor Detective yang isinya orang-orang pintar semua. Haha", kata Aoko.

"Ya, karena isinya orang-orang seperti mereka, aku sangat kerepotan menerima telephone yang isinya permintaan kasus secara terus menerus. Untunglah ada Sonoko yang membantuku,yah, walaupun dia banyak mengeluh hahaha.." jawab Ran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia frustrasi.

"Tenang, mulai hari ini, aku akan membantumu lagi mengurus kantor kita. Hahaha"

"Hai. Arigatou, Aoko."

"Hal yang sangat lumrah bila kantor ini dipenuhi permintaan kasus, kau tahu hal itu, mereka semua disini."

"Ya, mulai dari ilmuwan hingga detective terkenal. Sepertinya kantor ini sedikit menyeramkan dalam artian tertentu. Semua yang memiliki kemampuan itu tergabung dan bernaung dibawah satu kantor."

"Betul. Rasanya aneh bila mengingat hal-hal yang telah berlalu itu, tentang kejadian itu dan segalanya."

"Hahahah. Yang kau maksud, dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Iya.."

"Benar juga, rasanya kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu itu seperti mimpi. Ketika Shinichi menjelaskan semua, aku seperti masuk ke dalam dunia yang berbeda, seolah seperti mimpi. Sialnya lagi, semua yang dikatakannya itu fakta."

"Yah, kudengar dari cerita Kazuha-san, kau marah sekali dengan Shinichi-kun pada saat itu. Benarkah?", tanya Aoko sambil tersenyum.

"Hnn.. Dia sudah membohongiku selama ini, mana mungkin aku tidak marah kepadanya." jawab Ran dengan cemberut.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak FBI dan CIA berhasil melacak Organisasi Hitam dan mulai melakukan pergerakan untuk menghancurkan organisasi tersebut. Sebagian besar anggota organisasi itu berhasil ditangkap, namun, hanya terbatas pada bawahan organisasi itu saja. Pejabat tinggi, seperti Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn dan Bourbon belum berhasil ditangkap. Mereka berhasil melarikan diri. Bahkan, keberadaan Anokata masih misteri. FBI dan CIA terus mencari keberadaan mereka hingga saat ini.

Kini, para tokoh utama bernaung dalam satu tempat yang sama, suatu wadah yang menampung segala kelebihan dan menyalurkannya kembali pada masyarakat. Ya, mereka membentuk suatu kantor detective swasta di Tokyo. Kantor detective swasta yang memiliki akses yang luas dan koneksi dengan pihak Kepolisian Jepang, FBI, dan CIA.

* * *

A/N:

Ini adalah FanFict pertama saya, maka maaf bila FanFict saya masih amatir dan terkesan seadanya..

Mohon petunjuk, saran, kritik, dan ide-ide lainnya..

Di-review ya ^^

Arigatou..

**iris-aoi**


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback First Act

**Gelombang Takdir**

**by: iris-aoi**

**.**

**Chapter 2 Flashback (First Act)  
**

**Warning:** FanFict ini adalah fanfict seorang amatir, harap dimaklumi bila ada yang aneh. Gomen na~

**Disclaimer: **Cerita Detective Conan dan tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat didalamnya adalah kepunyaan **Aoyama Gosho**.

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

*Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu*

Rumah Professor Agasa yang biasanya sepi mendapat kunjungan tak terduga dari beberapa orang. Mereka datang untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup penting. Mereka mengobrol dengan serius sambil menunggu dua orang anak kecil yang juga harus iku terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini. Setelah kedatangan dua anak kecil yang telah ditunggu-tunggu, pembicaraan mulai memasuki inti dari tujuan kedatangan mereka.

"FBI dan CIA sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai 2 tempat yang berkemungkinan menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka", kata Jodie yang datang bersama Shuichi, Camel, dan beberapa anggota FBI dan CIA.

"Iya benar. Hidemi berhasil menghubungi adiknya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan selama itu, Eisuke dan Hidemi mulai menyusun strategi bersama dengan CIA dan FBI untuk menghancurkan organisasi ini. Kini, tibalah saatnya untuk menembak." jelas Jodie sambil menirukan gaya menembak.

"FBI dan CIA telah memutuskan untuk menyerang kedua tempat itu secara serentak besok malam." kata Shuichi melanjutkan. Conan, Ai, dan Profesor Agasa terlihat bersemangat mendapat informasi tersebut.

"Maka dari itu, Shinichi, Shiho, Profesor Agasa. Kami sebagai perwakilan CIA dan FBI meminta kalian untuk menunggu dan tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh yang dapat menghancurkan rencana yang kami susun." kata Shuichi tegas.

*A/N: Conan, Ai, dan Profesor Agasa telah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada CIA dan FBI dan mereka juga menceritakan informasi yang mereka ketahui. Hal itu lah yang mendorong adanya gerakan dari CIA dan FBI.*

"Baiklah. Kami tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh", kata Profesor Agasa.

"Kami ikut!", teriak Conan dan Ai bersamaan.

"Tidak bisa!", bentak semua orang disana, termasuk Professor Agasa

"Kami harus ikut! Mereka yang telah mengubah hidup kami!", kata Shinichi marah. "Bila kami tidak diizinkan ikut, jangan salahkan kami bila terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan sebelum penyerangan dilakukan!"

"Ya, aku harus menyaksikan kehancuran mereka dengan mataku sensiri" kata Ai dengan 'senyuman yang mematikan'. Jodie dan Shuichi tersenyum pahit. Sedangkan, Camel dan yang lain memperlihatkan wajah yang khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Kalian tidak perlu ikut, kalian hanya akan merepotkan mereka. La..lagipul.." Professor Agasa yang sedang menasehati terdiam karena dipelototi oleh Shinichi dan Ai.

"Aku akan ikut, aku tidak mau tau!" Shinichi terus mendesak dengan kata-katanya

"Aku juga! Aku akan melihat nya dengan mataku atau aku yang akan menggunakan tanganku untuk mengahncurkan mereka." Ai mengatakannya dengan melihat ke orang-orang yang menatap dia dan Shinichi dengan khawatir. Setelah melewati suasana hening namun keras itu, semua orang di ruangan itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah baiklah! Sebetulnya, kami sudah menduga bahwa kalian akan memaksa ikut. Ya ya ya, kalian boleh ikut. Kita akan berkumpul besok pagi di tempat yang akan kami beritahukan nanti.", kata Jodie dan mereka pulang.

-Keesokan harinya-  
-Pagi-

"Sudah siap?" tanya Conan kepada Ai.

"Kau pikir aku siapa." jawab Ai dingin sambil berjalan menuruni tangga di rumah Professor Agasa.

"Huh, ternyata kau masih bisa bersikap dingin. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja", kata Conan.

"Baiklah, stop dulu obrolan kalian. Sarapan, sarapan.."

Setelah selesai sarapan, yang tampaknya tidak bisa dicerna dengan baik, Profesor Agasa mengantar mereka berdua dengan VW-nya ke tempat dimana anggota yang lain telah menunggu mereka. Sesampainya, di tempat itu….

"Hati-hati Shinichi-kun, Ai-kun. Aku menunggu kalian di rumahku. Eh, kalau sekarang, kalian masih bisa untuk mundur dan tidak ikut dalam penyerangan ini." kata Profesor Agasa dengan senyum yang kelihatan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Professor. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Berdoalah untuk kami!", kata Conan dan Ai menjawab dengan angguka. Kemudian, Profesor Agasa pulang dengan VW-nya, sedangkan Ai dan Conan menghampiri Jodie, Camel, dan Shuichi untuk mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Mereka segera dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang menjadi tempatpengaturan strategi. Mereka terus merencanakan dan menjelaskan secara detail apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Ai dan Conan.

"Jadi, kami akan membagi FBI dan CIA menjadi 2 kelompok untuk menyerang kedua tempat itu secara bersamaan. Ah, kita juga akan dibantu Kepolisian Jepang", kata Jodie.

"Shinichi, Shiho, kalian akan ikut dalam kelompokku. Mengerti?", kata Shuichi.

"Ya. Baik", kata Conan dan Ai.

Mereka semua melakukan persiapan dengan matang. Mereka terus memeriksa kembali strategi yang akan mereka gunakan dan menunggu datangnya malam. Segala kecemasan dan ketegangan terus meningkat seiring dengan waktu yang terus mendekati malam.

-malam-

Segala kegiatan terhenti ketika malam telah tiba, mereka melakukan persiapan dan pengecekkan berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka semua mulai melakukan pergerakan dan bergerak secara terpisah bedasarkan strategi yang telah dibuat. Selain FBI dan CIA, anggota kepolisian Jepang ikut membantu. Anggota Kepolisian Jepang bertindak sebagai _backup_ bagi FBI dan CIA. Mereka mulai melakukan penyerangan dan dapat dipastikan bahwa kedua tempat tersebut memang merupakan tempat persembunyian mereka.

Untungnya-atau mungkin celakanya-, rombongan Shuichi dkk memilih tempat yang tepat, yaitu tempat persembunyian dari Pejabat Tinggi dari Organisasi Hitam yang juga merangkap tempat menyimpan hasil riset mereka. Gedung yang cukup besar yang selama ini berkedok sebagai perusahaan ekspor-impor kain adalah markas mereka. Sedangkan, tempat lainnya yang diserang kelompok satunya merupakan tempat persembunyian biasa untuk anggota-angota rendahan Organisasi Hitam. Tempat yang merupakan persembunyian biasa itu berhasil diserang dan FBI, CIA, serta Kepolisian Jepang berhasil menangkap semua anggota yang ada di sana. Sedangkan, markas utama Organisasi Hitam memiliki anggota-anggota yang penting sehingga penjagaannya juga hebat.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

A/N:

Inilah cerita selanjutnya, sepertinya kemampuan menulisku tidak maju-maju ya, ya sudahlah.. Hahaha

Ya, tapi cuma inilah yang bisa saya tuliskan.. Gomen..

Buat yang sudah baca, tunggu kelanjutannya ya.. :p

RnR ya..

Kasih kritik, saran, dan ide-idenya di tunggu^^

Arigatou,

**iris-aoi**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback Final Act

**Gelombang Takdir**

**by: iris-aoi**

**.**

**Chapter 3 Flashback (Final Act)  
**

**Warning:** FanFict ini adalah fanfict seorang amatir, harap dimaklumi bila ada yang aneh. Gomen na~

**Disclaimer: **Cerita Detective Conan dan tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat didalamnya adalah kepunyaan **Aoyama Gosho**.

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

-Di Markas Organisasi Hitam-

Pekatnya malam tidak menghalangi mereka untuk melakukan penyerangan, mereka memilih malam untuk mmengambil keuntungan agar gerakan mereka tidak diketahui. Gedung itu berdiri kokoh memancarkan keangkuhannya di tengah heningnya malam.

"Bagaimana?", bisik salah anggota penyerangan. Shuichi menganggukan kepalanya.

Hanya dengan anggukan kepala, semua anggota menyebar dan mulai menempati posisi masing-masing sesuai strategi. Setelah menerima kode, mereka semua menyentak masuk ke dalam markas itu dan mulai melakukan penyerangan mereka.

"Braaaaakkk..!" suara pintu yang didobrak keras, para anggota menghambur masuk dan menyebar.

Ekspresi terkejut terpatri di wajah oleh semua anggota organisasi hitam yang melihat hal ini. Semua anggota segera mengangkat senjata yang tersimpan di saku, menghambur ke meja yang tampaknya berisi senjata-senjata. Penjagaan yang hebat membuat baku tembak tidak luput dari aksi penyerangan ini.

"Shinichi, Shiho, kau harus tetap berdiri dibelakangku", kata Shuichi "Ahh, kalau keadaan mendesak, kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan?", tanya Shuichi mengingatkan.

"Tinggal tembak saja dengan pistol ini kan?", Ai menyeringai sambil memegang sebuah handgun.

"Iya. Kita harus menembak.", kata Conan "Tapi, kau tidak perlu menyeringai seperti itu kan? Menyeramkan!"

Ai hanya menyeringai sambil mengacuhkan perkataan Conan dan mereka semua mulai bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Tetap bergerak di belakangku", kata Shuichi

Mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam dengan mudah karena sebagian penjagaan telah dilumpuhkan oleh anggota yang lain. Mereka terus bergerak maju dan naik ke tingkat atas. *A/N : Ya, bisa diibaratkan semakin naik ke atas, semakin tinggi jabatannya :D Begitulah.. hahah*

"Kita naik ke atas sekarang, tetap awasi sekitar kalian."

Mereka menduga Anokata berada di tingkat paling atas, jadi mereka terus naik hingga akhirnya sampai di suatu lantai yang tampaknya merupakan lantai yang berisi banyak computer dan juga banyak lemari besi untuk menyimpan dokumen -Ya, tentu saja kini ada mayat yang berlumuran darah akibat baku tembak-.

"Hey, jangan-jangan tempat ini.." belum selesai Conan bicara, Ai sudah melompat maju ke depan.

"Hey.." teriak Shuichi dan Conan bersamaan. Tapi mereka terlambat mencegah Ai, Ai sudah berdiri di depan lemari dan memandangi mereka dengan senyum yang beku.

"Mungkin itu ada disini, aku akan mencarinya. Kalian bisa pergi duluan kalau mau", Ai mengatakannya dengan nada cuek dan mulai membuka lemari dan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang ada di sana.

"Ah ya, mungkin ada disini. Aku akan ikut mencarinya", kata Conan semangat.

"Aku akan tunggu disini, mengawasi keadaan" kata Shuichi mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Mereka berdua terus membuka lemari, laci besi, rak-rak CD, apa saja yang ada dihadapan mereka, berharap formula APTX 4869 bisa mereka temukan dan mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh asal.

"I..ini.. Ya, ini rincian formulanya", teriak Ai girang saat ia menemukan setumpuk kertas berwarna biru dan sebuah CD di laci besi paling bawah.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo simpan. Sekarang kita habisi mereka semua.", kata Conan sembari menghampiri Ai, Ai segera memasukkan formula itu ke dalam tas yang dari awal telah dipakainya. Kemudian, Conan mengajaknya menghampiri Shuichi yang menunggu mereka untuk naik ke tingkat selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana", tanya lelaki itu. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari keduanya. "Ayo!" Mereka terus naik dengan 'menginjak' mayat yang menjadi korban akibat baku tembak yang terjadi.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di tingkat yang tampaknya merupakan tingkat teratas dari gedung itu. Ketika mereka naik, pihak FBI dan CIA hanya ada 8 orang-karena sebagian telah gugur atau mengalami luka yang mengharuskan mereka untuk mundur- dan bahkan, sebagian menangkap anggota Organisasi Hitam yang masih hidup di lantai bawah. Anggota yang lain akan menyusul naik secepatnya.

"Buang semua senjata kalian dan angkat tangan kalian ke atas!", seru anggota penyerangan dari jarak yang sedikit jauh.

Karena keadaan ruangan yang gelap, anggota penyerangan hanya dapat menebak bahwa kurang lebih ada 7 atau mungkin 8 orang disana. Satu diantaranya duduk di sofa kursi yang membelakangi mereka semua. Akan tetapi, teriakan anggota penyerangan tidak mendapat respon dari mereka semua. Mereka tampaknya hanya berdiri diam.

"Angkat tangan kalian! Menyerahlah, kalian sudah kalah!" "Jangan melakukan tindakan mencurigakan, atau kalian akan menyesal!", teriak anggota penyerangan. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara dingin-bahkan sangat dingin-.

"Dasar orang bodoh. Tindakan sia-sia", suara dingin itu memecah keheningan yang ada. Shuichi, Ai, dan Conan mengenali suara dingin itu.

"Gin.." Shuichi mendesis pelan. Conan dan Ai mengangguk.

"Menyerahlah kalian atau jangan salahkan kami bila kami menembak kalian!", kata anggota penyerangan.

"Onii-san benar, kalian bodoh!"

"Oh no.. We have never lose " terdengar tawa dingin yang mengejek dari seorang perempuan. "You're too optimist, dear."

"Hahah.. Ya, kami belum dan tidak akan kalah." tawa sinis terdengar seolah menekankan pernyataan wanita tersebut

" Nyawa kalian yang ada di tangan kami" terdengar suara tenang.

Ai bergumam pelan, "Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, dan Korn? Mereka semua ada disini. Jangan-jangan dia juga ada…"

Suara dingin kembali terdengar, "Kami tidak akan pernah mati. Ketika kegelapan ada, disitu kami hadir"

"Gin! Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos!", ucap Shuichi geram.

"Kau disini, lama tak berjumpa..", ucap Gin sinis.

"Reuni yang indah", terdengar suara tenang yang disamarkan dan belum pernah terdengar sebelumnya.

Akan tetapi hanya dengan kalimat sederhana tersebut, serasa menggetarkan jiwa maupun badan. Kalimat itu membekukan semua ucapan dan gerakan. Bahkan tubuh Ai bergetar hebat.

"A-a..Ano..ka..ta..", kata Ai gemetar.

Bahkan tanpa melihat pun, Conan tahu bahwa semua orang membeku mendengar kalimat tersebut. Walaupun belum mengenal suaranya, Conan sudah tahu bahwa suara itu pasti suara 'Anokata', pemimpin Organisasi Hitam. Suara tenang namun mematikan itu kembali terdengar dan kursi yang didudukinya masih terus membelakangi mereka.

"Oh Ya, Selamat datang, Rye. Oh, ternyata bukan hanya Rye yang pulang.. Kau juga..." Ai bergetar semakin hebat. Ia menggenggam pistol semakin erat.. "Ya, Selamat datang juga, Sherry... Dan tampaknya Shinichi Kudo juga hadir disini."

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara itu, Ai jatuh terduduk dan terus bergetar sambil mengenggam handgun miliknya itu.

"Sherry? Dia ada disini? Jangan-jangan..", Gin mendesis keras dan memandang ke arah mereka semua. Terlihat bayangan hitam lain yang mengangguk, mungkinkah orang itu yang bernama Bourbon? Anggota penyerangan yang membeku karena suara Anokata mulai mampu menguasai diri dan mereka mulai mengangkat senjata mereka lagi.

"Menyerahlah!", teriak anggota penyerangan yang memecah keheningan menyeramkan di ruangan itu..

"Gomen... Tapi, sampai jumpa lagi ya.. Jaa..", kata Anokata riang namun tenang. Satu kalimat yang terucap itu kembali membekukan mereka semua.

Terdengar suara gerakan dari balik kursi itu, anggota Organisasi Hitam lain mulai mengambil posisi menembak dan….

Baku tembak tak terhindarkan. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, tampaknya Anokata telah berhasil melarikan diri menggunakan pintu rahasia di sisi kanan tempat dia duduk tadi ketika anggota yang lain mengalihkan perhatian.

Sedangkan, anggota lain terus menembak anggota-anggota penyerangan sampai satu demi satu berhasil melarikan melalui pintu itu. Conan ikut dalam baku tembak itu sambil menarik Ai yang masih terduduk lemas agar terhindar dari baku tembak itu.

"Haibara.. Haibara.." ucap Conan mencoba membuat Ai tenang.. "Ai.. Ai.. kuasai dirimu, ingat tujuanmu."

Ai telah berhasil menguasai dirinya dengan baik, dia melancarkan beberapa tembakan ke mereka yang mencoba kabur ke arah pintu rahasia itu. Dia mencoba mendekat untuk bisa menentukan sasaran dengan baik. Tiba-tiba, Gin berbalik dan...

"Dorrr...", terdengar bunyi letusan dari pistol Gin yang diarahkan kepada Ai. Akan tetapi,

"bruukk...", Shuichi tiba-tiba meloncat ke depan Ai, sehingga lesatan peluru yang seharusnya bersarang di tubuh Ai telah bersarang di tubuhnya.

Ai yang terkejut berteriak keras sedangkan Gin telah berhasil melarikan diri. Conan yang awalnya berniat mengejar anggota Organisasi Hitam mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menghentikan pendarahan yang dialami oleh Shuichi. Darah mengalir deras dari perut sebelah kiri Shuichi, Conan merobek baju dan mencoba menghentikan pendarahan.

"Ce..pat.. ke..jar me..re..ka.." ucap Shuichi terbata-bata.

"Y-ya, ce-cepat.. Aku akan mengurus Shuichi", kata Ai dengan tubuh gemetar yang masih _shock _karena tembakan itu.

Conan terlihat bimbang untuk beberapa saat, namun ia segera berlari ke arah pintu itu dengan menggenggam handgunnya setelah teringat tujuannya untuk menghancurkan organisasi. Sedangkan, anggota tambahan yang baru datang dari anggota penyerangan mengikuti dari belakang dan mengejar anggota Organisasi Hitam melalui pintu rahasia yang terhubung ke atap gedung itu.

Tetapi terlambat, ketika Conan berada di sana, mereka semua telah melarikan diri dengan menggunakan helicopter yang ada di atap gedung itu. Hanya ada satu helicopter terakhir yang berusaha untuk terbang, Conan berusaha untuk meraih helicopter itu. Namun, satu tembakan tipis ke arah samping kanannya telah menghentikan usaha itu.

"Kau membuat Anokata tertarik. 'Kita akan berjumpa lagi' itu adalah pesan dari Anokata." Kata perempuan itu riang. "Kau memang menarik Shinichi Kudo, aku menantikan perang kita yang kedua."

Helicopter itu telah terbang tinggi ke langit malam itu, suara perempuan itu mulai mengecil namun terus terdengar dan tersimpan di hati Conan.

Penyerangan malam ini telah berakhir sekarang, lelah menggelayuti, dan kecewa masih tersimpan dan dendam masih terukir di hati.

Shuichi terluka cukup parah akibat tembakan Gin, luka bahkan kematian bagi anggota Penyerangan (CIA, FBI, dan Kepolisian Jepang), kerusakan di banyak tempat dari gedung tersebut dan ternyata harga yang dibayar itu hanya mampu untuk mendapatkan anggota kelas rendah dari Organisasi Hitam.

'Harga' itu semua belum cukup untuk mendapatkan anggota pejabat tinggi Organisasi Hitam dan 'Anokata'.

_Organisasi Hitam melarikan diri di langit yang hitam._

_Menghilang bersama dengan berakhirnya malam._

_Satu hal yang pasti dari penyerangan malam ini._

_Perang ini belum berakhir._

_Mereka akan kembali karena mereka belum mati._

_Perang kedua akan bergulir kembali._

*End of Flash Back*

-To Be Continue-

* * *

A/N:

Ya, flashbacknya dah selesai. Rencananya mau dilanjutin ke cerita masa kini.. :D *ngarep*

Masa kini itu dua tahun setelah kejadian itu..

Ya, beginilah kualitas cerita yang baru bisa saya berikan..

Saya masih amatir dalam menulis, biasanya cuma berkhayal doang. Hahahah..

Apabila ada kritik, masukan, saran, dan lain lain bisa langsung ke inbox atau review juga bisa.. ^^

RnR yaa..

Arigatou,

**iris-aoi**


	4. Chapter 4 Kantor Detective Swasta

**Menelusuri Takdir**

**by: iris-aoi**

**.**

**Chapter 4 Kantor Detective Swasta**

**Warning:** FanFict ini adalah fanfict seorang amatir, harap dimaklumi bila ada yang aneh. Gomen na~

**Disclaimer: **Cerita Detective Conan dan tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat didalamnya adalah kepunyaan **Aoyama Gosho**.

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

-Tokyo-

-Lantai dua di sebuah kantor-

Pikiran mereka menerawang dan mengira-ngira bagaimana persisnya kejadian yang terjadi dua tahun lalu itu. Menceritakannya dengan versi mereka sendiri dengan wajah seolah mereka mengalaminya langsung.

"Hahaha.. Iy.. Seperti mimpi. Tapi, karena ada penyergapan itu, kita sekarang bisa duduk bersama. Iya kan?" kata Aoko. Ran mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Berita penyergapan Organisasi Hitam tidak disebarluaskan, hanya orang-orang tertentu kan yang mengetahuinya? Beberapa hari setelah itu, kita saling berkenalan", kata Aoko menggumam.

"Ah.. Iy, tapi aneh ya." kata Ran bingung.

"Apa?"

" Itu tuh.. Berita itu kan bersifat rahasia, tapi bagaimana Kaito bisa tahu tentang hal itu?", tanya Ran bingung.

"Ehm.. Ya, aku juga tidak tahu." Aoko mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Ran hanya terus menatap bingung.

"Tapi, menurutku pribadi, Kaito sepertinya mempunyai jaringan informasi yang luas. Ya, dia memang sedikit hebat untuk masalah ini." Aoko memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dan lagi, ada kemungkinan bahwa Organisasi itu ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya."

"Ayahnya?"

"Ya, apakah kami belum pernah bercerita kepadamu?" Ran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayahnya adalah pesulap terkenal Toichi Kuroba, tampaknya kau sudah tahu tentang ini. Tapi dia menghilang kurang lebih 10 tahun yang lalu, menurut cerita Kaito sendiri, ayahnya mungkin terkait dengan Organisasi Hitam yang mengecilkan tubuh mereka.", jelas Aoko.

Ran hanya memasang wajah mengerti sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tapi ngomong-ngomong dari awal aku penasaran, bagaimana Shinichi-kun dan Shiho-san bisa kembali ke tubuh asli mereka?", tanya Aoko.

" Ah, kalau itu, semua berkat kecerdasan dari Shiho karena beberapa hari setelah itu, berbekal dengan dokumen berisi data formula APTX4869, Shiho mempelajari kembali rumus pembuatannya dan mencoba membuat penawarnya. Dan dalam beberapa hari, penelitiannya membuahkan hasil.", kata Ran kagum dan tersenyum.

"Wow.. Ternyata Shiho-san benar-benar pintar, sudah terlihat sih dalam penampilan dan cara bicaranya.", ucap Aoko terkagum-kagum.

Mereka berbincang-berbincang tanpa mempedulikan waktu. Pagi yang sejuk dan cerah telah memasuki siang yang cukup teduh hari itu. Tampaknya pembicaraan dua orang wanita itu tidak akan berakhir.

Di tengah pembicaraan yang seolah tidak akan habis itu, seorang lelaki muda dan tampan berdiri di ambang pintu di lantai dua itu.

"Hey", katanya dengan nada yang angkuh. Mendengar teguran singkat itu, kedua wanita menoleh bersamaan.

"Shinichi-kun?", ucap Aoko, mereka berdua menatap laki-laki berkemeja putih itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Lama tak jumpa Aoko dan kau juga, Ran.", ucapnya tegas. "Hei, kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hn.. ya.. Tampaknya kau sedikit berbeda dari pada biasanya.", kata Ran dan Aoko mengangguk setuju.

"Hei, apa-apaan kalian. Aku seperti biasa kok. Aoko, mungkin kau sudah kehilangan orientasi tentang karakterku karena kau sudah pergi lebih dari dua minggu. Hmm.. mungkin aku terpengaruh suasana di sana.", kata Shinichi sambil mendekat masuk dan berjalan ke arah mereka berdua yang tengah duduk di sofa tengah ruangan.

Mereka hanya memandangi lelaki itu dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

"Aku yakin ada yang berbeda, sesuatu yang sangat mendasar.", Ran bersikukuh dengan dugaanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau begitu rindu padaku sehingga kau menjadi sedikit sensitive dengan perubahanku ini", goda Shinichi seraya berjalan mendekati Ran yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Te-tenju saja bukan! Buat apa aku rindu padamu.", kata Ran mengelak. Aoko masih terus mengernyitkan dahinya dan melihat Shinichi yang sedang menggoda Ran.

Shinichi terus berjalan mendekati Ran dan kini dia sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Ran. Ketika dia berusaha menarik Ran untuk berdiri dan memeluknya, sebuah suara yang angkuh terdengar kembali dari arah pintu itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya suara angkuh yang keluar dari lelaki berwajah tampan dan menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam serta celana panjang hitam itu. "Kau berusaha merusak _image_-ku?" tanya lelaki itu berusaha berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Hahaha.. Bercanda, bercanda..", Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mundur dari Ran.

Aoko dan Ran menunjukkan wajah _shock_ ketika melihat lelaki yang baru datang itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah Shinichi, laki-laki itu, Shinichi, laki-laki itu, mereka benar-benar bingung. Lelaki berbaju hitam yang baru datang itu Shinichi dan orang ini juga Shinichi.

"Shinichi ada dua?" tanya Ran dan Aoko kebingungan.

"Jangan bodoh, Ran. Kau juga Aoko, lama tak jumpa. Sejak kapan ada dua orang Shinichi di dunia ini.", ucap lelaki angkuh itu kepada Ran dan Aoko. "Berhenti bermain-main. Kau lelaki yang suka mempermainkan orang, KAITO KUROBA.", katanya tajam.

Lelaki yang menyamar sebagai Shinichi itu hanya nyengir kuda dan mengacak rambut serta penyamarannya. Tampaklah lelaki berwajah iseng di balik penyamaran itu.

"KAITO!", seru Aoko dan Ran kesal. Orang yang dimarahi hanya nyengir kuda. Aoko mengambil sapu yang berada di dekatnya untuk memukul Kaito. Terjadi lah perang antara Aoko dan kaito. (A/N: Aoko berusaha memukul Kaito, Kaito mengindar :D)

"Selamat datang, Shinichi", kata Ran yang dijawab oleh senyuman dari Shinichi. "Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh sejak awal aku melihatnya." Ran menunjuk Kaito yang sekarang sudah babak belur dipukuli Aoko. (A/N: hahaha.. sukurin, iseng sihh.., tapi kesian wajah tampannya dipukuli Aoko)

"Mau mencoba menjadi Detective baru, eh, Ran?", goda Shinichi. Ran mencoba menendang Shinchi, namun Shinichi berhasil menghindar.

"Heii! Aku bisa mati bila terkena tendangan karatemu!", protes Shinichi dan kemudian tertawa

Setelah keadaan dapat dikendalikan, mereka berempat duduk di sofa dan berbagi cerita. Cerita panjang lebar yang akhirnya kembali terhenti oleh dua suara keras yang berasal dari bawah. Mendengar suara yang tampaknya semakin dekat ke pintu di lantai dua itu, mereka hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. Mereka tahu siapa yang sudah pulang.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan berlambat-lambat!", teriak suara lelaki berlogat Osaka.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang tadi pagi tidak bisa bangun cepat heh?", teriak perempuan itu menjawab.

"Kau sangat lama! Kau sibuk mengurus ini itu, dasar cewek!", teriak cowok itu lagi.

"Braakk..", pintu terbuka keras, tampaklah dua sosok manusia berada di ambang pintu. Lelaki berkulit hitam dan wanita berkuncir kuda.

"Kau yang lama! Siapa yang memintamu bangun kesiangan, dasar cowok!", teriak cewek itu lagi. "Ah, hai semua. Sudah datang semua ya." Katanya menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ap.."

"HEIJI, berisik!", suara Heiji dipotong oleh teriakan dari Kaito dan juga Shinichi. Heiji hanya menunjukkan wajah masam, namun sejurus kemudia dia sudah menunjukkan ekspresi senang.

"Wah.. wah.. Semuanya ada disini."

"Selamat datang, Kazuha, Heiji!", seru Ran dan Aoko bersamaan.

Ruangan kantor itu menjadi sangat ramai dengan bertambahnya dua orang itu. Kantor yang tadinya tenang itu berubah menjadi berisik. Terkadang terdengar tawa riang, terkadang debat yang berkepanjangan, dan terkadang hanya gurauan santai.

"Ya.. Aku barung pulang dari Osaka, ayahku memanggil, biasa.." kata Heiji.

"Kasus perampokan bersenjata yang terjadi di rumah pejabat tinggi itu ya?", tanya Shinichi.

"Iya, ayahku harus mengurus kasus lain, ya, jadinya dia memintaku datang. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menangani kasus yang masuk ke kantorkita selagi aku bepergian."

"Tentu saja kami.", kata kaito.

Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko masuk membawakan enam gelas teh yang tampaknya mereka buat di dapur.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini baru pulang. Tapi kalian sudah mulai bicara kasus lagi.". kata Ran.

"Iya, bersantailah sedikit.", kata Kazuha.

"Betul. Nikmati ketenangan yang ada sebelum ada kasus yang akan memanggil kalian semua masuk ke dalam penyelidikan kasus.", ucap Aoko.

"Iya, iya, cerewet ah.", kata Shinichi yang langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari tiga perempuan itu.

"Hari ini kok tidak ada kasus yang masuk?", kata kaito "Apa kasus nya terlalu mudah sehingga bisa diselesaikan pihak kepolisian semua."

"Iya, kasus yang masuk dalam beberapa hari ini hanya permintaan kasus penyelidikan, kasus pribadi dan lainya, bukan tentang pembunuhan atau kasus bersifat mendesak lainnya. Kalau kalian mau lihat seperti apa permintaanya, tuh, permintaanya ada di tumpukan itu." Kata Ran menunjuk tumpukan map-map berisi kertas-kertas.

Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti.

Kantor Detective itu adalah kantor yang mereka dirikan bersama di bawah satu tempat. Kantor ini menerima segala jenis kasus dan lainnya. Mereka melakukan beberapa cara untuk menghindari kekacauan yang terjadi bila banyak kasus yang masuk. Ada dua saluran telephone di kantor itu. Satu saluran yang hanya diketahui oleh kepolisian, FBI, dan CIA dan satu lagi yang bersifat umum. Telephone yang bersifat umum pun hanya dibatasi untuk permintaan kasus yang bersifat mendesak.

Kasus yang sifatnya bisa ditunda atau tidak perlu penanganan secepatnya biasanya diterima dalam bentuk kiriman post dan fax. Kasus yang berkategori ini biasanya diajukan oleh perseorangan atau suatu perusahaan tertentu. Mereka juga bisa datang langsung ke kantor ini untuk menyampaikan kasus yang ingin diselidiki. Kasus yang mereka terima umunya yang berasal dari post dan faks. Karena sangat jarang orang yang datang langsung ke kantor itu.

"Seperti kau kurang istirahat, Ran. Kau terlihat sedikit pucat.", kata Shinichi.

"Ah, mungkin aku hanya sedikit kecapekan karena membagi kasus-kasus yang masuk lewat post dan fax berdasarkan kategorinya.", Ran menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya kau cukup berat menyelesaikannya sendiri karena kami tidak ada. Gomen na~", kata Aoko yang disetujui oleh Kazuha.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Sonoko kadang datang ke sini untuk membantuku."

"Tampaknya kita butuh pekerja baru.", kata Heiji.

"Ah, ide itu bagus juga.", Kaito berseru menyetujui ide dari Heiji.

"Hei, kami masih bisa membantu Ran kok.", kata Kazuha dan Aoko "Sekarang kami sudah pulang."

"Hnn.. Iya, kita membutuhkannya. Sekalipun kalian sekarang pulang, banyak kasus yang datang dan pasti akan sibuk untuk memecahkan kasusnya. Kita akan sibuk, setidaknya kita membutuhkan orang yang bisa membantu kita di kantor ini.", kata Shinichi tegas. Akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Berapa banyak yang akan dipekerjakan?", tanya Kazuha.

"Lima? Empat?", tanya Aoko.

"Aku rasa cukup dua atau tiga saja cukup. Kita mempunyai banyak tenaga di sini. Toh, mereka hanya akan membantu kita saja.", Ran mengungkapkan pendapatnya dan mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari semuanya.

"Aku akan meminta Shuichi, Saguru atau Shiho untuk membantu mencarikan. Kita juga akan menulis lowongan di surat kabar dan tempat lain.", kata Shinichi mengambil keputusan.

"Perempuan dan pekerjanya harus perempuan cantik lho.", ucap kaito iseng.

"Kita tidak memilih berdarkan _gender_ atau wajah, Kaito", kata Aoko menjitak kepala Kaito.

"Uh…", kata kaito memegang kepalanya "Jadi, tidak ada criteria nih? Tidak seru ah.."

"Rajin", ucap Ran.

"Pintar", kata Shinichi.

"Iya, itu yang terpenting, jadi, pekerja itu bisa membantu kita.", kata Kazuha diiringi dengan anggukkan kecil dari yang lain.

Kantor Detective Swasta terkenal mencari pekerja baru untuk membantu mereka.

Siapakah yang akan menjadi anggota dari kantor detective swasta ini?

Seperti apakah para pekerja baru itu?

Bagaimana takdir membawa pekerja baru itu ke dunia detective ini?

Bagaimanakah takdir yang akan mereka temui?

-To Be Continue-

* * *

A/N:

Ya, inilah Chapter 4.. Hoho.. Moga saya masih bisa nulis untuk chapter selanjutnya.. ^^

Di sini, yang dibahas tentang Kantor Detective Swasta milik mereka..

Saya masih bingung untuk tokoh yang akan jadi pekerja di kantor itu.

Jadi, kemungkinan di chapter selanjutnya, akan muncul tokoh yang bukan dari cerita Detective Conan, melainkan tokoh imajinasi saya sendiri..

Namanya aja belum saya siapkan.. *Gubraakk!* :D

Buat yang udah nge-review **edogawafirli**, **Nachie-chan**, **via sasunaru**, **shinkerbell**, dan **choco** makasii ya..

Saya fikir fanfict saya enggak ada yang mau baca or nge-review..

Apabila kurang puas dengan chapter satu sampai sekarang,

Silahkan kirimkan kritikan, saran, ide, dll ke inbox atau melalui review

RnR yaa..

Arigatou,

**iris-aoi**


	5. Chapter 5 Anggota Baru dan Masalah Baru?

**Menelusuri Takdir**

**by: iris-aoi**

**.**

**Chapter 5 Anggota Baru dan Tantangan Baru?**

**Warning:** FanFict ini adalah fanfict seorang amatir, harap dimaklumi bila ada yang aneh. Gomen na~

**Disclaimer: **Cerita Detective Conan dan tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat didalamnya adalah kepunyaan **Aoyama Gosho**.

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Setelah beberapa hari pengumuman lowongan kerja dicantumkan, ada beberapa pelamar yang mengirimkan post berisi lamaran kerja ke salah satu rumah Saguru Hakuba –alamat yang dicantumkan dalam surat kabar.

Alhasil, dari semua pelamar kerja, dipilihlah satu orang yang memiliki kualifikasi yang menurut mereka memenuhi syarat.

-Tokyo-

"Haaaaa… Aku capek, kenapa yang datang kasus remeh semua?" kata Heiji merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Iy.. Apa-apaan ini? Menyelidiki suami? Menyelidiki koruptor perusahaan? dan ini yang paling parah, anjing hilang?" Kaito membolak-balik dokumen yang ada di meja ruangan kantor tersebut.

"Ohayoo, Nii-chan, teh?" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu bermata besar seperti boneka yang berusia 16 atau 17 tahun yang baru memasuki pintu kantor dan berdiri di samping Aoko

"Ami!"

Kaito segera melompat berdiri dan mengecup tangan dari gadis yang kini sedang berdiri dengan muka merah. Secepat kilat pula Aoko telah menunjukkan wajah kesal yang tidak disadari oleh Kaito.

"Ohayoo, Ami!", ucap mereka semua yang ada di kantor itu. Kaito telah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ami sudah meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan bergerak membereskan tumpukan lain yang berserakan tak beraturan di sebuah meja lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saya dengar, anggota yang lain akan pulang ke sini hari ini. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, Ami belum pernah bertemu mereka kan? Yang akan pulang hari ini adalah ilmuwan wanita yang pintar, lelaki-lelaki keren dan pintar," kata Aoko.

"Mereka akan membawa anggota baru juga ke sini, sama seperti kamu." lanjut Ran.

"Benarkah? Saya mau melihat mereka, nee-chan."

-Sore-

"Huff.. Pukul 16, lewat 23 menit dan 52 detik," kata Saguru memasuki pintu kantor dengan mengangkat dua buah koper.

"Tadaima.." kata Shuichi diikuti oleh Shiho dan seorang gadis kecil dan lelaki tampan dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang."

"Wah wah, siapa nama lelaki dan gadis manis itu?" Kaito memperhatikan gadis bertubuh kecil itu dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

"Akiira.. Vei.." Shiho mengucapkan dua nama, lelaki dan gadis itu menoleh kepada perempuan berambut coklat itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ini mereka yang akan menjadi rekan kerja kalian sekarang." kata Shiho sambil berjalan masuk dan duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan itu.

Saguru, Shuichi, Vei, dan Akiira mengikuti Shiho masuk. Saguru dan Shuichi mengambil tempat di kanan dan kiri Shiho sedangkan keduanya berdiri di samping sofa itu.

"Jadi mereka berdua yang kau bawa?" tanya Shinichi yang dijawab dengan anggukan Shiho.

"Aku Shinichi. Shinichi Kudo," kata Shinichi memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Ran Mouri," ucap Ran mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Shinichi.

"Aoko Nakamori." yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Kaito. Kaito Kuroba." yang tersenyum dan mencoba mendekati gadis itu namun segera saja ditarik Aoko

"Heiji Hattori," kata Heiji sembari menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kazuha Toyama." ucap Kazuha yang duduk di samping Heiji.

"Dan, kau?" tanya Shiho dengan pandangan dingin ke arah Ami yang kontan membuat Ami terpaku.

"A-ami.. Ami Ryitani. 16 tahun. Saya anggota baru, saya bekerja disini sejak kemarin," jawab Ami yang bertinggi 160 cm gugup.

"Hei Shiho, kau bisa membunuhnya dengan tatapan es mu itu," kata Shuichi mengingatkan. "Dia Shiho Miyano, aku Shuichi Akai, dan ini Saguru Hakuba." Ami hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Shiho menatao kedua orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Saya Akiira Fittkimi. 18 tahun. Panggil saja Akiira," lelaki tampan bertinggi 170-an dan bermata biru itu memperkenalkan diri dengan percaya diri.

"A-aku Veis L Tenno, panggil saja Vei. 17 tahun.", kata gadis kecil berambut panjang yang hanya bertinggi kurang lebih 150 cm itu dengan gugup. "Mo-mohon bantuannya."

Suasana terkesan terlalu formal ketika perkenalan berlangsung, begitu pula beberapa menit setelahnya.

Suasana mulai mencair ketika Kaito telah memperlihatkan sulap-sulap yang dilakukannya. Mereka terus bercerita agar dapat saling mengenal secepat mungkin.

Bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka, jenjang pendidikan mereka, hobi, kesukaan, hal yang dibenci dan hal-hal remeh lainnya.

Hingga bulan sebagai simbol berakhirnya hari mulai tampak di langi yang gelap, yang harus membuat mereka mengakhiri percakapan dan beristirahat di rumah masing-masing.

-Suatu ruangan di tempat yang asing-

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sampai saat ini berjalan sesuai rencana, boss." kata Gin.

"Jangan sampai terjadi kesalahan."

"Baik, boss."

"Boss?", ucap Vodka.

"Ada apa Vodka?"

"Saya mendengar kabar bahwa dia juga kini ada disana. Apakah kita tetap akan melanjutkannya?" tanya Vodka dengan cemas yang kontan membuat beberapa orang di sana bergumam pelan.

"Iya, ini tentang dia kan. Orang itu." Gumaman pelan terdengar dari mulut beberapa orang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan aku, menghentikan kita. Sekalipun itu dia.." ucap suara itu dengan tegas.

"Ta-tapi ini tentang dia, boss. Dia yang bernama…" ucapan Vodka terpotong oleh ucapan kekesalan dari Gin.

"Vodka, jangan sebut namanya!" Gin menggeram pelan "Jangan sebut nama itu! Dia yang menghantui pikiran Boss, layakny bocah detective itu!"

"Gin, Vodka, dan kalian semua yang ada disini. Dia tidak berarti bagi aku, sama tidak berartinya seperti Shinichi Kudo dan rekan-rekannya. Sudahi pembicaraan tentang mereka. Jalankan sesuai rencana awal." ucapan itu mengakhiri gumaman, menghapuskan kecemasan, kepercayaan diri dan harga diri telah hadir.

"Baik Boss.", seru mereka

"Roger that. Interesting.", ucap Vermouth dengan senyumannya yang memikat.

-Tokyo-

-Dua minggu kemudian, di Kantor Detective Swasta-

Mereka semua telah berada di sana, di Kantor detective yang cukup luas untuk ukuran kantor detective pada umumnya. Beberapa bersantai dan duduk sembari menikmati secangkir teh hangat, beberapa yang lain membuka-buka dan memilah tumpukan surat permintaan penanganan kasus, dan beberapa lagi membaca buku ataupun bermain catur.

Pagi yang sejuk karena sejurus yang lalu Tokyo masih basah oleh hujan yang mengguyur kota itu. Dingin dan basah memasuki ruangan kantor itu.

"Kringgg…. Kringgg…", bunyi telephone memecah keheningan kantor itu, tampaknya saluran telephone untuk permintaan kasus pribadi telah berbunyi..

Akiira yang berada paling dekat dengan telephone itu mengangkatnya, mencoba bicara dengan orang yang ada di seberang telephone itu.

"Moshi-moshi.", kata Akiira dengan sopan. "Kantor Detective Swasta disini. Siapa di sana?"

"_Hello",_ ucap suara perempuan di telephone itu.

"Ohayo, siapa disana dan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang masih sama.

"_Bisa panggilkan Shinichi Kudo?"_

"Gomen.. Anda ada keperluan apa dengan Shinichi Kudo-kun?" Shinichi yang mendengar namanya disebut segera berdiri dari sofa tempatnya sedang bermain catur dengan Heiji tadi.

"_Panggilkan saja. Saya ada keperluan dengannya."_

"Anda bisa mengatakannya kepada saya bila Anda bersedia."

"_Haaa.. Merepotkan sekali. Saya ada urusan penting dengan dia."_

Akiira yang tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh dengan sang penelepon misterius itu memanggil Shinichi Kudo yang mengambil telephone dari Akiira.

Shinichi langsung terpaku karena hingga sekarang dia masih mengenal suara ini. Suara wanita yang hingga kini terkadang masih menghantuinya.

"_Kau membuat Anokata tertarik. 'Kita akan berjumpa lagi' itu adalah pesan dari Anokata." Kata perempuan itu riang. "Kau memang menarik Shinichi Kudo, aku menantikan perang kita yang kedua." _

Ingatannya langsung kembali pada ucapan terakhir wanita itu kepadanya dua tahun lalu.

"_Hello."_ Ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Ada urusan apa kau menghubungiku?" ucap Shinichi dengan suara searogan mungkin "Vermouth?" Nama itu membuat kegiatan terhenti, bagai waktu juga terhenti.

Keheningan mencekam, kebekuan yang hadir di ruangan itu hanya karena mendengar Shinichi mengucap nama yang selama dua tahun ini tidak mereka dengar.

Shinichi memutuskan untuk me-_loudspeaker _telephone tersebut sehingga semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"_Wah.. wah dingin sekali ucapanmu padaku, Silver Bullet-kun." _

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Ada apa kau sampai berani menghubungiku? Mau memberitahu lokasi markas kalian yang baru?" tanya Shinichi sedikit tertawa sinis.

"_Hahahah.. Tentu tidak. Aku hanya rindu mendengar suaramu dan rekan-rekanmu."_

"Mau apa kau?" Shiho berteriak ke wanita di telephone itu.

"_Wah, di-loudspeaker ya? Bagus deh. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa waktu istirahat kami telah cukup."_

"Apa maksudmu?" Shuichi bertanya

"_Kami telah istirahat, dua tahun, waktu yang cukup lama kan. Kenapa sampai sekarang kalian tidak bisa menemukan kami?" _Vermouth tertawa.

"Jangan main-main kau! Aku tidak suka permainan kalian" kata Shinichi.

"_Wah. Kau tidak suka? Padahal baru saja aku ingin mengundangmu dan rekan-rekanmu ke permainan baru kami." Vermouth berpura-pura kecewa._

"Apa maksudmu? Cepat katakan dengan jelas! Kau ingin menantang kami lagi untuk menemukan kalian."

"_Yeah, dua tahun membuatmu bertambah pintar.. Heheh.."_

"Jangan main-main!"

"_Tunggu saja undangan permainannya ya. Itu undangan dari aku tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain lho. Aku menunggu hal menarik dari kalian."_

"Kau!"

"_Aku menunggu kalian semua, menunggumu Silver Bullet dan juga menunggu kau yang juga disana! Aku menunggu aksimu dan Shinichi Kudo"_

"Siapa? Shuichi dan Sherry?" tanya Shinichi

"_It's a big secret.. I'm sorry, I can't tell you.. A secret makes a woman woman. Jaaa. Aku menunggu lho.." _tawa terdengar sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menutup telephone.

"Jadi, mereka kembali?" Heiji bertanya menatap mereka semua.

"Ya, kalau dia sudah berani menantang, berarti mereka akan kembali," kata Shiho dengan mata yang penuh kebencian.

Akiira, Veis, dan Ami hanya menatap bingung mendengar percakapan itu. Tapi, satu yang mereka mengerti, itu tantangan.

"Eh..", sebelum menanyakan, ucapan Veis sudah terpotong oleh ucapan Ran.

"Kami akan menceritakannya kepada kalian Vei, Ami, dan Akiira. Bolehkah?"

Anggukan dari mereka semua sudah merupakan jawaban bagi Ran. Ran, Aoko, dan Kazuha menceritakan mengenai organisasi Hitam pada mereka, segala yang terjadi, seluruhnya, tanpa ada yang ditutupi karena semua anggota sudah mempercayai mereka bertiga.

"Begitulah.." kata Aoko mengakhiri cerita.

Mereka bertiga berusaha mencerna segala cerita yang baru disampaikan itu. Memasukkan segala informasi ke dalam otak mereka.

Pagi itu, semua kembali bertambah dengan hal baru.

Telephone dari Vermouth yang membangkitkan amarah mereka.

Keinginan kuat untuk menyeret Organisasi Hitam dari bayangan ke tengah cahaya kembali muncul.

Keesokan harinya, sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang misterius sampai di depan Kantor Detective Swasta.

Apa isi amplop itu?

Siapa pengirimnya? Vermouth?

-To Be Continue-

* * *

A/N:

Ini chapter ke-5. Maaf buat yang sudah nunggu.

Ini Organisasi Hitam baru muncul sedikit, saya masih ngenalin nama-nama anggota baru.

Btw, nama anggota-anggota baru itu buatan saya, begitu pula dengan karakter dari tokoh tersebut.

Habis, saya bingung siapa yang mau jadi anggota baru.

Terus, muncul ide buat karakter sendiri dan maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka.

Mungkin akan sedikit lama updatenya dibanding biasa, soalnya lagi banyak tugas, pr, dan ulangan.

Ini aja lagi sibuk dengan TO, persiapan buat Ujian Praktek, Ujian Sekolah, dan Ujian Nasional.. T.T

Harap dimengerti..

Btw, doain saya ya^^ *plaakk! maunyaaa*

Kalau ada kritik, saran , solusi, ide, dll tolong disampaikan ya...^^

RnR ya...

Arigatou,

**iris-aoi**


End file.
